


炖肉小集

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Sam, M/M, PWP, 办公室恋情, 射在对方某一部位, 年龄差, 炖肉
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>幼稚无趣无节操炖肉。打脸轻轻的哦~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 年龄差

     Jared22，Jensen32, Jensen比Jared大10岁，就是这个10岁，让Jared有恃无恐。他天天嘲笑Jensen48，喊他“grandpa“，这让Jensen恼火不已，只能身体力行摁倒就操，操到Jared瘫软在床上胸膛急促喘息，身体因为高潮余韵敏感地颤抖，无力地求饶。

    不过为了防止这家伙耍诈，Jensen还是会掰开年轻男人无力的长腿圈住自己腰上，阴茎顶开Jared微张流着白液的穴口。前列腺一次次被无情地顶到，被紧紧压在身下的Jared让密集而剧烈的快感弄得眼睛都带泪了，而且眼看Jensen得意地笑了下后有越干越猛烈的趋势，Jared只能收紧自己穴口，婉转箍住男人粗壮的阴茎，哭泣地叫着男人名字，’不行，不行，Jen，求你了…huh…”

   又一个有力的顶撞把Jared的声音堵住了喉咙里，Jared呻吟一声，穴口猛烈收缩，汗湿的身体上的色泽又深了一层，他自暴自弃地搂住Jensen脖子，把自己整个送了上前，硬红的乳头摩擦着男人坚实的的胸膛，他愤恨地咬了男人一口，”就，用力操我吧，Jen…你不是grandpa，不是，“ 

  Jensen满意地吻住Jared终于安分的嘴，节奏狂乱地冲刺起来。快感一次比一次强烈，柔顺的穴口和肉棒之间的摩擦越来越剧烈，带出大量的液体，电流一样的快感从腰际升腾起来，Jensen的喉咙里开始发出沙哑的低吼，快了，就快了。Jensen闭上眼睛，双手在Jared整个身体上无序地开始掐揉捻弄，结实而触感美好的皮肤让人忍不住想更深地埋进去，紧翘的臀瓣，肌肉结实胸膛上柔嫩的乳头，又长又色情的大腿，紧致好握的腰， Jensen简直想把身下的人整个吃了。

   这时，Jared一听就是被操坏了的声音湿湿地在Jensen耳边响起，”你是daddy， Jen，daddy.”  白热的巨浪从脑海里涌来淹埋了一切，Jensen只来得及听见自己懊恼叫了一声，就射在了Jared温软湿热的小穴里。Jared张开嘴无力地尖叫一声，随机瘫软在了Jensen身下。

   “oh， fuck.” Jensen小心翼翼地抽了出来，他打量着Jared红肿正流出白液的穴口，伸出手指悄悄探了进去，被Jared‘啪“一声给踹开，Jensen抓住踹过来的脚，看着那可怜兮兮张开的穴口，忍不住伸出舌头舔了一下，Jared整个人打了个寒颤想要挣扎，仍然被Jensen制服住了。

“所以，不是grandpa了？“ Jensen分开Jared的大腿，抓住臀部分开，舔舐起淫乱的穴口。

“yeah， daddy.” Jared拿起枕头蒙住脸，堵住因快感而不停呻吟地嘴，并悄悄抬起了下身。

 

  也许，对Jensen来说，这也算是个进步吧。

 


	2. 办公室恋情

在外面Jared是Jensen的秘书，私底下他是Jensen的男朋友。Jensen总是标榜自己公私分明、决不受Jared的影响！决不！

Jared工作能力确实出色，总裁秘书不是随便当的。就是有一点不好，他喜欢动手动脚。要不在交文件的时候笑得太好看，要不在出办公室的时候屁股扭得太好看，要不就是跟公司的小姑娘眉来眼去勾肩搭背成何体统 !!! 

Jensen确定自己没有把这些放在心上，所以要是有人看到下班后ackles总裁把padalecki摁在办公桌上或者padalecki坐在ackles大腿上衣衫不整，那一定是他们眼神不好使了！

无辜的小职员捂着自己的针眼哭泣，“嗯，是的，总裁，是我眼神不好使，我这就去医院！“


	3. 射在对方任一部位

Dean承认自己有时候有点下流，但要是有人看到躺在他身下的Sammy，正经又书呆子的弟弟Sammy张开了粉红色的嘴唇，狗狗眼里闪着晶莹羞怯而热情的光，迎接着一根粗壮深红色的阴茎，并不时悄悄伸出粉色舌尖挑起一滴乳白色的前液，大概你也会有点下流吧。（当然不是说dean真的会让人看到这样的Sammy，这样的人早被dean被枪哄掉了那根玩意儿吧）

“uhh,dean，”Sammy就那么直勾勾看着dean，可爱的脸颊凹进去做着吞吐的动作，微乱的发丝勾引人揉弄或是拽住，他喉咙里发出模糊而低沉的鼻音，叫着dean的名字，好像在乞求着什么，dean心一动，停了下来。

 他从Sammy水润的小嘴里抽出自己湿淋淋的阴茎，用胀大的顶端欺负性地戳着Sam柔嫩的脸颊，并满意地看到自己弟弟红了脸，眼神却更加水润迷离，舌尖也悄悄伸出来舔了舔嘴唇。他让Sam近距离看了看自己即将即将爆发的阴茎，又抬起弟弟的头，两人双眼对视。

“Sammy，干的不错。现在，你想让我，射在你哪儿？”说着他的视线火一样依次划过他弟弟性感而具有男性美的每个部位。Sam的喉头明显地抽动了两个，脸色更红了，无措地望着dean。

“脸上？用精液弄脏你的脸？“ 他摸摸消瘦而弧度可爱的脸颊，又滑到光裸的胸膛，按压着鼓起而富有弹性的肌肉，”胸上？射到乳沟中？然后涂满你那两粒可怜的小奶头？“说着还掐了一把，满意地听到Sammy惊讶而不满地抽气。

Dean勾起嘴角，手往下滑握住精瘦的腰肢，摸了几把，顺着朝前兜住弟弟硬得可怜的阴茎，抚弄着涌出大量前液的顶端，”还是这儿？天呐Sammy，你好湿了，水都快流到后面了？嘿，别躲，“

他拍了把想往后缩的屁股，一把抓住，分开，逗弄着未被正式开垦过的小小褶皱，dean多想操进去啊，让这干净可怜的小地方被自己占领弄脏弄湿，盛开成鲜艳馥郁的花儿。他气不过张嘴咬了下那敏感的穴口，听到Sam惊呼一声又心疼地伸出舌头舔了舔，他对着那朵小花无赖地说，“Sammy啊Sammy，你到底什么时候让我进去？你是不知道自己多需要被灌溉吗？还是不知道自己需要什么吗，你需要你哥哥，你需要我，需要我的阴茎，你不知道自己多需要被操，我可是看透了你身子有多骚，“ 

“dean！“Sammy不满的声音弱弱响起，dean抬头，果然看到了他弟弟的婊子脸，他撇撇嘴，最后在弟弟臀瓣上咬了一口，才起身再次压在Sam。

 “干嘛，我说的都是真的，你没看到你自己比女孩儿还湿吗？我上次把手指操进去你就骑着它射了，我揉揉你奶头你就挺起胸膛让我吸，啊，Sammy！别打我！”他大笑着躲开挣扎着要踹他推开的弟弟，好不容易把红成了虾子一样的人锁在了怀里。

他亲了亲Sam抽动的太阳穴，一下一下亲到耳垂，牙齿咬住那一小坨肉厮磨，边爱抚地对弟弟打闹时仍然硬邦邦的阴茎。年轻的Winchester在这下流而不要脸的男人身下投降了，他呜咽着把脸埋进男人怀里，感叹着每一寸肌肤的紧紧相贴，阴茎在男人手下愈发膨胀流出更多的水，而dean的阴茎正气势汹汹抵着他的小腹，热量一下下传到了他心窝里。压在他的是他的哥哥，是他哥哥说着那些情人间才会说的荤话，而他被逗引得全身发热，连不可启齿的部位也愿意暴露于人面前。他的心火热，只想去试试，想听他的，看看一切是否真有那么好，那么无罪。

而dean还在等他，亲昵而猥亵地玩弄爱抚着他，汗湿的两具身体火一样贴着，只欠最后的爆发。Sam突然觉得口干舌燥，他轻轻握住抵着自己的dean的吓人的阴茎，抚摸着被自己口水浸湿的头部。听见dean发出的野兽一样的喘息，他用上所有的技巧逗弄着，就是不给一个痛快，他瞪着dean可能有的冲动的动作，像突然狠狠吻住自己射出来，像把自己掀翻不顾一切操进去，像突然开口求自己朝他张开大腿。但没有，dean只是不断呢喃着Sam的名字，那声音里带着深情，带着挫败，带着乞求，带着希冀，带着快乐的承诺，带着极端的色情。

Sam笑了，他推开dean，自己翻了个身趴下，又弓起背来，朝着目瞪口呆的男人翘起了屁股。他紧张地咬咬唇，终于慢慢地，伸出手，掰开了自己的臀瓣，露出了先前被弄湿的小洞，他回过头，只轻轻说了一句，“射在这儿，dean，求你了。下次，下次，dean，你可以对我做任何事。”

几乎是立即，巨大的压迫感来到了身后，男人凶猛地吻住Sam的唇，下半身的阴茎已经急不可耐地和小洞打了招呼，一下又一下地顶撞着臀缝。Sam的气息被撞得不稳，陌生的感觉侵袭了过来，他软了膝盖，好不容易撑住了摇摇欲坠的手臂，开始一下一下扭动腰肢迎合，肉体与肉体相撞的声音响起，他悄悄把腿分得更开一些，被逮住了。Dean的声音从紧贴的嘴唇间传来，Sam的一声声叫着dean的动情粗哑的呻吟也响了起来。

“Sam，我快到了，腿更分开些，对，就是刚才那样，”男人死死钳住弟弟的腰杆，硕大的阴茎头把整个臀缝顶得湿乎乎的，那股子要吃人的气息真叫人害怕。可是Sam不，他反而更用力地呻吟起来，叫着dean的名字，臀缝也饥渴地摩擦着火热的阴茎，直到越来越滑越来越湿力度越来越大，龟头突然一下嵌进了穴口。

Sam起初心里咯噔一下吓了一跳，dean却更黏腻色情地厮磨讨好了起来，“Sammy，Sammy，就在这儿，我保证不操进去，就让我射进去，射进去，”他说射那个字的时候异常羞耻，每说一个字就热情地耸一下，直叫Sam哀哀叫整个人也不满足了起来。他闭紧眼睛，横着心一只手伸到两人结合的地方，两个人开始一起给dean手淫。

 伴随着龟头被挤压的快感和两人一起撸动的力度，dean很快就低吼一声叫了出来。浓稠的液体一股股射入小洞，大多数却还是因为不够深而涌了出来。Sam失去力气倒在了床上，未释放的阴茎直挺挺戳着床单。Dean兴致大发，把被弄透了的人翻过来，随即张嘴把弟弟的阴茎吞了进去。

“真湿，真他妈好吃，Sam， 看看你，浪得不像样子”他或吮吸或做着深喉的动作，边发出淫靡的水声，很快把过度敏感的Sam很快吸得哭了出来。Sam被逼到极限，腰眼一麻，果然如他哥所愿地射在了dean嘴里。

过了半晌，等Sam慢慢平静下来，dean才松开他，却没有在弟弟身边躺下，而是玩弄起了弟弟被自己射得一塌糊涂的穴口。他抠弄着那个小缝，将冷了变得黏腻的液体涂得到处都是，他越看越欢喜，动作也一下比一下粗鲁，直到Sam最后踢了他一脚，他才傻乎乎笑起来，问，“Sam，下次，下次真的都听我的吗？“

 “dean！…嗯.“ 他弟弟无奈的肯定让dean的脑洞彻底打开了。

  “什么姿势都可以？69？骑乘？后入？传教士？“兴奋的声音

  “嗯…”

   “我可以随便揉你的小屁股？随便操你的小屁眼？随便…啊！Sammy，不要踹我！！” 兴奋的声音变成了惨叫…

 


	4. obssession(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （我不造我在写啥啊。。大概是一个大变态聚聚和小变态啪嗒的故事。。翔一般的逻辑和文笔，请轻轻打脸Piapiapia...）
> 
> 渣烂的文笔和剧情，实在是没地方放文了才来ao3... 打脸，尽管打吧...

1（上）.

   

   第一次见到他的时候是周末的一个傍晚，Jensen那时候正在排队买他和Alona要看的电影票。Jensen独自一人，Alona也许正在犹豫要不要来，但Jensen是笃定她会来的，因为Jensen在电话里用了恋恋不舍的前男友可怜兮兮的恳求语气说希望来最后一场，而Alona这个自大的婊子最后肯定会在开场前两分钟扭着屁股过来。

   Jensen从缜密的计划中回过神来，随意瞥了下四周，然后看到了他，一个穿着件军绿色松松垮垮夹克的男孩。他就消消停停站在那儿，自有一股朴素而特别的风度。他很高，身材瘦长而优美，在宽松的夹克下轻轻晃动着身体，帽檐下露出蓬松的棕色发尾，脚上穿一双棕色夹脚拖鞋，和一条松垮垮耷拉着的牛仔裤，露出隐约的蜜色的腰线。

Jensen紧盯着那人腰际的时候，男孩突然侧转身子看了过来。Jensen感到一股异样的兴奋，他紧盯着男孩看过来的眼光，咧嘴露出个友好的笑容。男孩似乎被挑起了兴趣，俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，Jensen注意到了他有一双会变换色彩的狐狸一样的眼睛，里面闪着好看神秘的光芒。

Jensen正和男孩对视着、久违的火焰正让他全身一阵骚动时，有人在后面喊了一声什么，男孩立刻抬起眼神看向了Jensen身后的某个位置。那人又喊了什么，这次Jensen听清了好像是喊的“Jared!”, 男孩露出大大的笑容并且高高举起了左手。Jensen嫉妒地盯着男孩儿脸色的酒窝，眼睁睁看着一个和Jared打扮差不多的浑身散发着浪荡子气息的金发混蛋从自己身边走过，走到Jared面前一把把吃吃笑着的男孩儿搂进怀里。

Jensen郁闷地从鼻子里喷了口气，冷冷看着那家伙的手伸进男孩的外套底下，在男孩耳边和脖子后面说着什么悄悄话。突然，男孩狐狸一样的眼睛朝他看了一眼，带着神秘而无辜的狡黠笑意，像在挑衅或在传达着什么讯息。等Jensen再想去看的时候，Jared早就看向别处，继续和他的小男友腻腻歪歪了。

 等Alona到来的时候，Jared早就走进了电影院里的不知道哪个大厅了。Jensen很懊恼，他决定把仇从这婊子身上讨回来。

     而等他最后独自一个人饿着肚子走出影院时，天已经很晚了，街道上亮起五彩迷离的灯光，一轮冷冷的月亮照下来。Jensen再次向当时看见Jared的地方看了一眼，那里一团漆黑空旷，他耸耸肩，把身上沾了血迹的衣服脱下来，随手披在了肩上。

 

   现在看电影成了Jensen必要的消遣方式，和新女友约会时他带她去那儿，在黑暗中把手伸进女友的裙子里听她咯咯直笑；在吵架的日子他一个人去那儿，看不同场次的同一部电影，在电影里的色彩和形象变幻闪烁时，他的心里在权衡着某些隐秘的东西。

   总之，他去那儿是因为期待着能再次遇见他，但一个月过去，两个月过去了，等他终于觉得麻烦了想把新女友也解决掉时，都已经过去三个月啦。他终于再见到了他。

   那天中午他到公司附近的一家咖啡店买了午餐，徒步走回公司，路上遇到无数个行色匆匆的人，但都没有他挂念的那一个。当走到十字路口时，他发现对面停了一辆电车，透过明亮的车窗玻璃，他突然看到了他。他仍旧穿了那件军绿色的夹克，正连带比划着手势在和旁边的男人激烈争论还是讨论着 什么。那是个结实的短发男人，一双蓝色深情而和善的眼睛，正忧虑而急切地看着男孩，他似乎想伸出手碰碰Jared，但被Jared一下拍开了。男孩气鼓鼓地面向窗户这边倚靠过来，掉转头生气地望向窗外。 

Jensen敢肯定他看到了自己，而Jared却立即把头掉了回去，并且冲进了短发男人的怀里。那动作如此突如其来，不仅让那男人受宠若惊，也让Jensen的手不自觉地捏进了手里的杯子。他死死盯着窗户上男孩秀气的侧脸，心情糟糕得无以复加。直到一辆车突然开来停下，挡住了他的视线。等车开走时，对面早已失去了两人的踪迹。

Jensen把午餐扔到了路旁的垃圾桶里，心里已经开始酝酿着晚上的发泄计划。

 

最后一次，是个风雨遇来的夏日。天色暗沉地压迫在人们头顶，街上是风卷起来的沙尘垃圾，小商小贩们推着车急奔急走，偶尔掉落了东西也来不及捡。一大群孩子叫着跳着看他们出洋相，跟在屁股后面捡东西，有时一窝蜂地凑到一起，有时又像被惊到的鸟雀一哄而散。

Jensen在燥热的人浪中穿行，和一张张面无表情的脸擦肩而过。而到了某个广场的时候，他看到了一群人围成一个圈子在观看什么，人群中央传来热烈而带有异域风情的音浪。他走到旁边停下来，侧着肩膀挤进去，发现是两个跳着爵士舞的黑人女郎。伴着富有节奏的音乐，她们摇摆、跺脚、欢笑，转动着深邃明亮的大眼睛，时不时搂到一起倏地又分开。围观的人发出一阵子喝彩和笑骂声。

Jensen的眼睛在观众中搜寻，当他居然在其中看到了他时，他全身幸福地颤抖了一下。这次他只穿了件单薄的白衬衣，衬衣下勾勒出漂亮的骨骼，他没有戴帽子，蓬松的头发垂下来，软软的刘海耷拉着，他站在那儿睁着大大的眼睛，带着梦幻的神情一样望着欢快起舞的姑娘。又仿佛他就是她们中的一个，是一个灵魂居住在了不同的身体里。Jensen保持着注视他的眼神，边慢慢挪到了Jared身边，而他居然没有发现。Jensen轻轻挨在他身后，呼吸着他身上淡淡的清新的气息，觉得自己心跳如擂鼓。

等到风更大的时候，在越来越快的音乐声中，姑娘们旋转得更快了，她们张嘴发出沙哑而性感的高呼，一声接一声，等到呼喊到了最高点的时候，人群中有人叫了出来，“下雨啦！”豆大的雨点便呼啦一下砸了下来，这下无论是舞者还是观众都急匆匆地立刻了，人群很快就散了。只剩下Jensen和他的男孩。

雨水从天上落下来，将男孩从头到脚淋了个湿透，Jensen甚至能从侧面看到他湿湿的睫毛上沾着的透明的水珠。Jensen伸出手轻轻放到了他肩膀上，Jared像是突然被惊醒转过了身，而这个动作让雨水从他被打湿的发间像珠子一样甩了开来。他瞪大了眼睛望着Jensen，漆黑的亮闪闪的眼睛里像对雨水洗过。

Jensen瞪着男孩被打湿而变得透明的衬衣底下露出来的胸膛紧张咽了咽口水，终于憋出来一句，“hey，我们上次在看电影的时候见过，你还记得我吗？”

Jared不说话，眼底先是一片茫然，然后像是终于想起了什么，眼神变得温暖而愈发湿润起来，他微微地点了下头。Jensen感觉到手下的肩膀终于慢慢放松了下来。

他比他记忆中更加漂亮了。而且这次他一个人。Jensen松了口气，试探着问道，“下雨了，我们去哪里避雨，我可以给你买杯热咖啡吗？”

 可是他却突然靠了过来，摇了摇头，露出个带着深深酒窝的笑容，像个撒娇的孩子那样偎依在了他宽阔的胸膛。他说，“你今晚，孤单吗？”

 Jensen把手圈在他紧窄的腰间，衣服下皮肤温热柔滑的触感传到了掌心。于是他说，“那么，你愿意跟我回家吗？”

男孩的回答，是叹息一般的一声耳语，“please.”

 

 

1(下）

   他就这样把他带回了家。

   他们在路上叫了一辆出租车，司机刹车时的一汪水花溅了他们一身，而这让Jared在jensen怀里发出咯咯的笑声。他们坐上车，车内是湿润和皮革味的空气，男孩一会儿趴在车窗上望着淅沥淅沥的雨，一会儿转过头来用亮晶晶的眼神盯着jensen。Jensen突然感到口干舌燥，他抿抿嘴唇，向着男孩靠了过去，他用手捧住他凉凉的漫画人物一样可爱的脸颊，而Jared狡黠地嘟起了粉红的嘴唇。他们就在行驶在雨中的出租车后座接吻了。

Jared在他唇舌下乖巧地像个小男孩，又恣意发出低低的沙哑的呻吟，jensen将他抵在车门上，一路吻着他的唇、颈、湿湿的睫毛和敏感的耳后，一边环住他的腰将他带得更近。当感觉到Jared年轻的身体因这热情而轻轻颤抖时，jensen发出一声低沉的笑声，他这才意识到原来自己的声音也是颤抖的。这时Jared挣脱了一下jensen的怀抱，他眼睛里闪着恶作剧的笑意边在后座上调整了下位置，然后朝着jensen-- 弯曲起膝盖，双腿分开露出个刚好能容男人置身的空间-- jensen抓住男孩的大腿根部手腕一转，便将Jared摆出个更门户大开的位置，他欺身上前，灼热的阴.茎隔着西裤抵上男孩的会阴，Jared只来得及张开嘴发出了个无声的O，随即双腿在黑暗中悄悄夹紧了jensen的腰。

出租车到了楼下，司机发出一声粗砾的“到了”，jensen付了钱，帮助自己和Jared整理了下凌乱的衣服，拍了拍Jared泛着红晕和光彩的脸颊，（期间他没抵挡住心动咬了一口，换来Jared愠怒的一个撅嘴），两人才走出车门。外面的冷空气让Jared明显打了个寒颤，jensen脱下外套挡住了他那身单薄的几近透明的衬衫。

   一路上他们倒没有怎么说话，但互相都能听见对方发出的急促的喘息，也不知道是紧张或者兴奋。Jensen开门时Jared倚在旁边的墙上，忽然对面的铁门发出巨大的声响，然后门口了，jensen回过头，看到了文森特太太--一个肥婆饶舌的中年主妇--出现在了门口，她标志性的大嗓门叫了声“ackles先生，您回来啦，今天的雨可真大，不是吗？”

  Jensen笑了一下，倒是Jared好奇地看了她一眼。她转而打量着Jared不合时宜的打扮和脚底的一滩水迹，松弛的脸上露出个正儿八经的鄙薄的表情，Jared茫然而不自知地地缩了缩肩膀，像只暴露在车灯下的小鹿，丝毫没了在车里时狡猾而得意的神情。Jensen心里一瞬间地柔软了，“啪嗒”一声门开了，他伸出手，Jared牵着手跟着他走了进去。

   门又“哐”一声关上了。

 

Jensen脱掉衣服，在衣柜上的穿衣镜里从上而下打量着自己。向上翘起的短发，轮廓鲜明而坚定的下颌，五官恰到好处，鼻梁俊挺，一双迷人的深绿色的眼睛；向下，是宽阔的肩膀和健壮的胸膛，还有那双能让任何女人男人融化其中的粗壮的手臂；最后，jensen低头看向自己微微抬头的阴.茎，它看来对今晚满是期待。

浴室传来哗哗的放水声，jensen换上件格子睡衣，倒了杯威士忌，走了过去。雾气迷蒙的玻璃门上映出Jared的影子，他好像在一会儿弯腰一会儿走来走去。最终，jensen敲响了门。

门开了，jensen看见了Jared赤裸的胸膛和带着疑问的双眼，jensen推开门走了进去。赤裸的Jared静悄悄站在他面前；眼下的他带了一种天生的脆弱和完美，弧度优美的肩膀，富有弹性的胸膛，挺立的小小的乳粒，柔韧修长的背部，浑圆的臀部和两条，两条让人想膜拜的长腿，

“天，你肯定冻坏了，我给你带了杯酒暖暖身子。”jensen沙哑着嗓子，把杯子递了过去。

而他没有接，而是转过身朝热水澡下面走了过去，像是两人之间的紧张感当一回事，也像是早习惯了在别人面前赤身裸体。 Jensen盯着水流打湿了男孩漂亮的身体，他无声走过去站在了男孩身后，伸出手，环住了男孩像是为他而生的身体。男孩顺从地在他怀里软了下来，他伸出手撑着墙壁，任由jensen用手掌和手指探索着梦想已久的土地。Jensen的手来到Jared有着微微胸肌的胸前揉捏，逗弄着两颗小小的挺起的乳头，他还在Jared的左边锁骨边发现了两颗小痣，很小很小，但是很性感；他顺着男孩颤抖的身子往下，滑过紧致的腹部和生长着卷曲毛发的会阴，握住了男孩勃起的阴.茎，他用拇指搓揉着男孩不停冒着前液的顶端，收集了大量液体，又将手指伸到男孩不停发出呻吟的嘴唇边，Jared张开嘴，贪婪地吞进了那根带着他自己味道的手指。Jensen用手指抽插着男孩张开的口腔，不时夹住那条灵活的舌头玩弄，边在男孩耳边呢喃着听不清的爱语和淫语，而Jared就像个解渴的婊子那样，顺从地接受着jensen给予的一切。Jensen挺腰在男孩大腿间戳刺着，阴.茎在男孩柔嫩的大腿内侧冲刺，涨得紫红的龟头时不时从Jared腿间露出来。就这样，他们用着同一个节奏，一个给予，一个接受，一个戳刺，一个夹紧，一个占有，一个敞开，伴随着不断落下的水流，跳着欲望的双人舞。

窗外仍在下雨；在潮湿的暗色的灯光下，在墙上映出两条翻滚纠缠的人影，而长的那个被宽厚些的那个摆出各种各样的姿势。他先是被按到在床上，男人从背后将阴.茎送入他翘起的湿湿的小.穴；冲刺了几分钟后，男人将他翻了个身，将两条长腿分开压在两侧，再次挺起下身刺进了空虚的亟待被填满的小洞里，这个姿势让Jared的肠道变得更紧致，夹得男人甚是舒爽，而且这样可以让jensen看到Jared潮红的脸颊和快乐的神情，男孩儿注意到了jensen野兽一样专注的眼神，他心念一动露出个笑容，伸手将自己大腿掰得更开，果然男人因为他这个动作眼神愈发灼热，动作也更加凶猛起来。敏感的腺体一次次被顶到，酥痒和被占有的快感逼迫着Jared发出一声更比一声淫荡的呻吟，jensen无法不去咬住那张诱人的嘴。

高潮来临时，Jared正跨骑在jensen腰间，jensen怒涨的阴.茎直直刺入他被艹得湿淋淋软糯糯的后.穴里。男孩早已面色潮红气喘吁吁，胸口和额头晶莹的汗水直往下淌，他扭动着腰肢前后起伏，一下下寻找着正好能戳到前列腺的角度；粗硬的肉.棒毫不留情地攻入、探寻、碾压着湿得一塌糊涂的肠道，比女人那儿更紧致也更贪婪的小.穴毫不知羞耻地挤压着、逢迎着肉.棒的玩弄，一进一出间从里面还滴落出混合着润滑剂和精液的液体。处于上位的Jared这独断高傲而又淫荡的神态实在太勾人，让Jensen的全身都绷紧了，他既想宠溺着这孩子杂无章法的起伏，又想把他摁在膝盖上彻底干得他舒舒爽爽服服帖帖。而Jared明明被搞到口齿都不清了，偏偏还喜欢火上浇油地发出命令，他紧紧圈住jensen的脖子，还不知羞耻地说着淫荡的“操我”“用力”之类的话。

管不了那么多，jensen把Jared紧紧箍在了怀里，然后不顾男孩的抗议堵住了他的嘴唇，开始挺腰按着自己的节奏冲刺。他似乎太快了男孩几乎承受不住，因为他在他嘴里和怀里发出颤抖的抗议和喘息，而jensen依然狠狠干着他，直到男孩最终被挑起了火停止挣扎，而且开始扭着腰和屁股吞吃起屁股里的阴.茎来。越来越快和狂乱的节奏中，两个人几乎要把对方揉进身体里那样融成了一团，肉体和肉体紧贴着挤压着分开着发出摩擦和撞击的声音，两人相结合的地方也发出黏腻的液体声，jensen一手掐住Jared的腰，一手来到Jared湿热的分开的腿间，大力揉捏着搓弄着那圈紧紧包裹着他的肌肉，那儿的收缩愈发剧烈，Jared想抬起的屁股最后被狠狠掐住固定，被动着颤抖着迎接狂猛的冲刺。快感终于来了，在极度的心理满足和永不满足中，jensen感觉到一阵电流窜过脊背，他闷哼一声，在Jared的屁股里射了出来。Jared被堵住的嘴里发出无声的尖叫，未被碰触的阴.茎射出大量液体，沾湿了两人的胸膛。他叹息着，倒在了男人怀里。

夜深了，墙上的影子终于停止了摇晃与翻滚，高的那个最后被矮些的搂进了怀里。过了一会儿，灯光熄灭，满室的狼藉和交缠着入眠的人影都淹没在了黑暗里。

窗外，风雨依旧。

 


End file.
